Vice Versa
by Kinroth
Summary: What happens when you take the mind of an avid One Punch Man fan from our world, and place it into the head of the most powerful character of the One Punch Man universe? Join me on this adventure of chaos, won't you? Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Chap 1: Conscious

**Hello, and welcome to this story of OPM with a twist. Hopefully it provides quite a few changes to how the story plays out, as well as be at least mildly entertaining.**

 **I have quite a few ideas, most haven't even been used yet, but I decided to start with this one because it'll probably be the most different or outlandish.**

 **Review and tell me what you think of my idea, and if it's any good or not. Criticism is welcomed and encouraged.**

 **UPDATE: Added 3 things that for some reason didn't get FREAKIN' SAVED IN THE DOCUMENT! Nothing major, it'll just clarify those things 'slightly' more.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

 _-memories-_

 ** _Sound Effects_**

 **POV ANNOTATIONS  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Conscious

* * *

 **? POV**

 _ **Ringingingingingin-Clk**_

" _Ugh_..." A figure lazily wipes at their eyes as they let out a yawn, the grasp of sleep trying to desperately hold on, but to little avail as consciousness takes over.

They slowly but surely sit up in their bed, stretching out their limbs before pulling the blanket off of themselves.

Their eyes slowly open to look around the room. ' _... huh.._ '

First of all, they're not in their bed, but a bedroll.

Secondly, this isn't their room.

They blink a few times, their eyes growing wider with every interval. ' _where the heck.._ '

They quickly stand up, goosebumps forming on their arms and neck as their heart begins racing.

Thoughts begin to form, trying to rationalize why they woke up somewhere that isn't their room, and figure out any reasons as to why they would be kidnapped.

The first thing they decide to do is rush over to the nearest thing that looks like it could be used as a weapon or a shield, which turns out to be a frying pan on the table?

Questions for later, survival for now.

Grabbing the frying pan, they turn on their heel, doing a 180, then again, and again making sure nothing was going to sneak up on them or attack them.

After a few moments of silence, they shakily let out a breath, still trying to keep quiet as much as possible.

Realizing they weren't in immediate danger, they give their surroundings a look over to see if anything looks familiar.

It looked like a small apartment room, with a T.V, couch, short table and the bedroll they just woke up from.

They can see the kitchen across the room, similarly simple in design.

Like a cheap apartment complex bought to house their kidnappees for selling into slavery.

They didn't like this idea, so they decided to escape, contact the authorities in anyway they can and get back home.

There was a slide glass door leading off to a balcony on the side of the room, and after learning it is unlocked, they quickly head out.

Frying pan in hand and raised, they look to either side to see if the exit was guarded by anyone.

Nothing but a cactus absorbing sunlight to their right side.

Great, now they can-... ' _.. what?_ '

Looking off the balcony they see, from what little elevation they have, a _massive_ city.

Much bigger than anywhere they've personally been. ' _Oh god, oh god where am I?_ '

They stumble back a bit, their heart beating hard against their chest.

Where are they?

How did they get here?

And why does this city look like it's been in some sort of natural disaster or war?

But nobody was there to answer these unspoken questions, or ease their paranoia from being placed in such a foreign environment.

They turn to go back inside quickly, eyeballing the three other doors in the room with anxious curiosity.

 ** _clik_**

They flip a light switch on the wall, and while everything is easy enough to see from the morning light, the added light helps clear out any lingering doubts.

They pause once the light turns on, their frying pan raised to strike at anything, or anyone, that might jump at them with promises of pain.

Yet nothing appears, not even a cockroach scurrying away from the light in a frantic panic for it's survival.

After a minute passes, they exhale in relief, practically dropping to the floor with nervous sweat covering their face.

Just where are they, and how did they get here?

In an attempt to calm themselves down and stop their head from burning and itching from the stress, they rub their hand through their hair.

Through their hair...

Where is their hair?

They feel all over their head, then face, then chest.

No hair, except for some rather thin eyebrows.

And not only that, their body type has significantly changed.

They've never been this fit before, ever.

They look around the room once more, which strikes them with a strong sense of familiarity now that they got a better look.

Wait..

Familiar room, bald head, bizarre levels of fitness, big city, bedroll..

They get up, and rush to the closest mirror they could find, which was behind one of the other doors into a bathroom.

Their mind decides to take the backseat this time, clearly unable to handle what is occurring.

Confused and shocked eyes, bald, slightly pointy chin with a rounded head...

Their reflection changes to one of utter awe.

"N.. No.. No, no no this isn't.. This can't.." They babble, stumbling backwards and falling against the bathtub with a loud thud.

They didn't even feel it.

They swallow, grasping at their chest as they begin shaking, their palms suddenly feeling sweaty and numb.

Are they really Saitama?

Is this a fever dream?

Are they dying on a hospital bed in a coma, as their brain gives them one last dream they can enjoy before departing from the world of the living?

... No, if this were a dream, then realizing it was a dream would have either ended it, or cause something crazy to happen.

Like the fact that they are Saitama.

They stand up, stumbling a bit as they slowly make their way to the balcony.

They peer off the edge, seeing that they're about on the third floor.

If this is a dream, then something this shocking would wake them up.

They climb up onto the railing, looking off the edge, feeling that queasy tightening in their gut whenever you peer off a high ledge.

They inhale sharply, holding their breath as they walk off, falling head first.

This is the most terrifying thing they have ever done, with regret instantly filling their entire being.

If this really is a dream, they'd wake up, righ-

 _ **Crrck**_

The pavement cracks upon impact, their body falling to the side against the cold, hard sidewalk.

They stare up at the morning sky, slowly exhaling the breathe they've been holding.

A smile slowly spreads across their face, their hand rubbing across their scalp as a tight feeling wells in their chest.

They are Saitama.

 _He_ is Saitama.

"I-I'm actually.. Ha.. Hahahah.. Hahahahahahahah!" He laughs almost maniacally, completely dumbfounded by the absurdity of the situation.

It's a childhood dream everyone had at least once in their life; to have superpowers.

To experience the strength and speed of such a being.

To do what would be deemed impossible in the real, or other, world, but most importantly..

To _be_ a hero, to fight villainy on a day to day basis, to save countless lives and finding pleasure in the looks of relief when you show up to save the day.

I mean, who hasn't had that as an unobtainable dream they always wished would happen?

His laughing dies down as a thought enters his mind. ' _I'm Saitama.. But, WHEN exactly is this?_ '

He gets up, wiping a few wayward tears from around his eyes.

He watched the show, read the manga, and even the original webcomic, catching up on all three types of the story and was awaiting the next update for any of them.

So it begs the question, where in the story is he?

The beginning?

Has he met Genos yet?

Vaccine man?

He still lived in the apartment, and Genos wasn't there, so it had to be within the first...

Crap, what episode was it when Genos started living with Saitama?

He sat there, thinking for a solid 5 minutes.

Crap, now it's really bothering him.

He hates it when he forgets something like this, with the answer he's looking for fading in and out, almost on the tip of his tongue a few times, or the edge of his mind.

Like a picture that's just slightly too blurry, before being splattered upon with a bucket of paint.

Definitely one of the most frustrating things your brain does from time to time.

But whatever, it doesn't matter _too_ much.

He still remembers the story, and how everything played out, so the best thing to do would be to probably watch the news...

He stands up, looking up towards the balcony he fell off of.

... Nah, he wants to try something out first.

He looks at the surrounding buildings, peering up at the edge of the roof with a wide grin.

Jumping up there should be easy, but maybe he needs to learn to control it first.

After all, with great power comes great responsibility. ' _Leap over tall buildings in a single bound, right supes?_ '

He prepares to jump, bending his knees, then..

Stops. ' _No, this is dangerous. I should start off easy first_ '

He lifts one leg, and hops on one foot.

About 2 feet, but there wasn't really any effort put into it. ' _Obviously_ '

With a few more bounces, gaining a few feet here and there, he gets the gist of how it's going to work.

He plants both feet down, bends his knees just slightly this time and leaps for the roof.

And greatly over shots it.

"Woahcrap, no no no! Hwah! Too high, t-too highhhchimama!" He panics, flailing his arms helplessly in the air as he makes for a landing on the roof, 4 buildings away.

 ** _THMB CRRCKK_**

"Hhih!... Hhwah.. Hahh.." He sits on a ventilation pipe a few feet away from where he landed, his face drenched from the almost heart attack he put himself through just then.

Okay, maybe he doesn't get the gist of how it works at all.

Or any idea on how bad the landing would be.

What with the roof almost caving in and a noticeable crater that surprisingly doesn't look out of place, as there are 3 other craters of similar size on the roof.

Probably from a monster attack, or this just so happens to be a roof Saitama jumped to when looking for monsters.

But that'd be impossible, right?

He takes another look around the city from this now higher vantage point.

Man, it seems much bigger than in the show, almost scary even with how large it is.

He'd definitely need to get a map, or something.

It'd suck if he got lost and couldn't find his way back home.

But, at the same time that sounds unlikely.

It'd seem simple enough to find his way back, just mark it on a map or something.

And even if he does get lost, he can simply ask for direc-

Wait..

He speaks English, and the original Language was in Japanese.

He doesn't know Japanese, and the entire world speaks Japanese and Japanese only.

Oh no..

This might be the first time he wished it to be the dubbed version.

He looks off the side of the roof, seeing that the drop is much further than the third story he fell off of.

"Come on.. It's easy, this isn't going to hurt at all.. There is no way this will hurt, or be hard to land, or anything.. Just.. Just fall, man.. Come on.." He tries to encourage himself, but it is very hard to do so even when you know no harm will come to you.

Just natural instinct or something.

He steps off the edge, planning to land on his feet this time.

The experience is still terrifying, but at the same time energizing.

This must be what skydiving feels like.

 ** _Thndck_**

The sidewalk cracks beneath him, and his feet sink into the concrete a good 3 inches.

"... Hhhiiih!" He clenches his fists in front of him, a smile of child-like happiness on his face as he lets out a high pitched squeal. ' _This is awesome! Oh my freakin'.. What do I do, what can I do?!_ '

He shakes his head, slapping the side of his face to get rid of the adrenaline flooding his veins.

He looks down at his feet, then back up to the roof he jumped off of. ' _This is just incredible.._ '

He decides to stop dilly dallying about and finds his way back to the front of his apartment complex.

He looks up at his balcony, then down at his feet. ' _Okay, do it much easier this time.. Or, slowly.. Yeah, that makes sense! Just do it more slowly, don't worry about strength_ '

He bends his knees, and leaps 'slowly' towards the lip of the balcony.

He over shots, but manages to land on the balcony just above his own, which was rather easy to get back on his floor.

It feels crazy to lift yourself up, and not even feel your own weight.

Almost disorienting, actually.

He quickly gets inside his room, shutting the sliding door behind him. ' _Okay, now where's the.. Aha!_ '

He quickly finds the T.V remote on the edge of the table, grabbing it and turning on the T.V once he did.

"-cials say, quote, that despite the increase in monster and mysterious being activity in multiple cities, the casualty rate has stayed the same and even decreased in certain areas due to the increase in heroes and their expertise in the matter, end quote. The head of the heroes association recruitment process in City D has thi-" He listened, staring dumbly at the screen.

He can understand them.

The news reporter is definitely speaking Japanese, but he can understand them.

Is this going to be like one of those weird stories he read before where the person speaks a language they don't even know, but understands what they're saying anyways because the person this body belongs to understood it?

He narrows his eyes, and despite feeling dumb for trying, decides to test it.

"Hello, my name is Saitama and I like udon noodles, probably." He says.

In Japanese.

It was like second nature, just thinking about something to say and speaking transformed his words to their original owners language.

Bizarre.

Why didn't he notice this before?

Was it because he understood himself, so he didn't question anything? ' _This is some freaky_ _psychedelic shiii-taki, man_ '

But now he wants to try and force himself to say something in English, and see how it sounds.

"I am totally not from some parallel universe or anything, honest." He says.

And it was in English.

However, it felt like he couldn't or shouldn't understand it, which is weird.

It's like knowing the answer to a puzzle because you done it before, or made it.

But if you look at it from a distance, it's unrecognizable.

He knew what he said, but if he heard someone else say it, he wouldn't have a clue what it meant.

Which is stupidly bizarre and it's giving him a headache.

But the fact he is in a fictional world in the first place is much more bizarre.

How did this even happen, and how is it possible?

Did he actually die, and when you die you just pop up in another universe as a fictional character relative to the world you're from?

Was he, before he became Saitama, just a fictional character to a different world, with different stories and different fiction all on their own?

That, by looking at his original world, would think such a thing would be impossible or just way too bizarre?

His bland, pointless little life?

What an existential crisis inducing thought.

The news breaks him out of his stupor, calling upon his undivided attention.

"-ets hope that everything goes over smoothly. Now, back to you, Gintsuki." The reporter said, before the camera switched over to a well-dressed man at a desk with a picture of two men to his right.

"Thank you, Sakanokyu. More reports have come in about the recent Mosquito outbreak that has plagued the many cities caught in the swarm's path. Our lead reporter, Tasuketashi, will be interviewing an Entomologist, who is an expert on the subject." He smiled at this.

He definitely knows where he is lore-wise now. ' _Oh man, I can't wait to me- oh, that's right! Gotta water the cactus_ '

He gets up, still listening to the T.V as he finds a familiar green elephant watering can.

"What could be the cause of the massive mosquito outbreak this year? We ask Mr. Kafetch, a mosquito expert who has written several books on the subject." He finds the watering can and begins filling it at the sink, making him feel like he's part of some live action version of the show. ' _Everything is going exactly the same. Man, this is insanity..._ '

"Thank you for having me. Well, let me get right to the point. These mosquitoes belong to an entirely new species unlike any before. Therefore, I know nothing about them." He finishes filling up the watering can and walks over to the T.V to watch what they have to say, a smile plastered on his face all the while.

"Get out!"

" _Koff-ahem._ Ah, excuse me. Now, let's take a look at the areas likely to be hit hardest by the outbreak. As you can see here, the swarm will be moving from City-B to Cit-" The video cuts out and is replaced by the well-dressed man from before.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news." The man says with haste.

"A large swarm of mosquitoes have been sighted in City Z. Mummified remains of attacked farm animals have also been found. If you encounter a swarm of mosquitoes, flee immediately. I repeat, if you encounter a large swarm of mosquit-" He exits out onto the balcony, looking out to the city once over, before getting to work.

As he waters the cactus, his mind is thinking, planning on future events. ' _Almost time. Man, what should I say? Do I do what he did in the show? No, no.. I don't think I'd be capable of keeping a straight face.. If I am to become his teacher... maybe I can actually teach him something useful, and not mislead him like Saitama done so many times. Maybe actually give him the mentoring he needs. Do I act overly wise, or just as I am? Oh geez, what if I screw up and he is the one that pays for it? That'd really suck.. I gotta be better than that. I will be better than that. Because I hav- eh?_ '

He gets pulled out of his thoughts when a mosquito lands on his hand.

A wicked and devious grin spreads across his face as he watches the mosquito get in position to bite him. ' _Oh yeah, almost forgot about this little bugger. Now, if I swat it, would it actually live like in the show, or was that a gag?_ '

He raises his hand, his eyes wide open, watching the mosquito like a hawk watching a wounded rabbit. ' _There's no way I can actually miss, right? That'd be_ _ridiculous... right?_ '

He sharply inhales.

 ** _WhBumf_**

He smacks his hand on the top of his other hand, a bit harder than what was done in the show, as his windows vibrated from the shockwave.

His eyes are practically bulging out of his head as he raises his hand to look. ' _... Oh.._ '

The mosquito is extremely dead, with only black specks marking that it has even existed at all. ' _Must've been a gag, then.. But if that was a gag, then what else will be?_ '

He ponders for a bit, before remembering that this is close to the time where he is supposed to be chasing that mosquito.

"Ah, crap! I don't know where they're fighting!" He gets up, and looks off the balcony for any indication.

. . . ' _.. Aha!_ '

He spots a few lights appearing across the city in short bursts, with what sounds like light thunder shortly after. ' _Perfect!_ '

He lifts himself up on the railing to leap off it, when suddenly he remembers something that freezes him in his tracks.

Or rather, he remembers something he doesn't know.

He rushes back inside, and leaves out the front door.

"Where is it, where is- Ah." The number to his apartment room. ' _188, okay. Easy._ '

It would have been real awkward when Genos asks him where he lives, and he literally didn't know.

He then jumps down to see what street it is on. ' _Okay, this says Z-68th St., and this one Z-54th St... 68, 54.. 188, 68, 54.. I live in the apartment complex by the corner of 68th street and 54th street, my apartment number is... 180.. eighty.. uh.._ '

"Damn it!" He quickly walks back up to his apartment room, a hurried look on his face. ' _188\. Okay, corner of, uh, 68th and 54th street. Apartment 188.. 188.._ '

He flips through the numbers a few times in his head until he is sure he'll remember them, and then sets off towards the explosions he saw from before.

"Okay, this is easy. Just gotta go, and... smack her before he blows himself up. Oh god, I hope the real life versions of the monsters I'll be fighting don't give me a heart attack from fear!" A few beads of sweat form on his forehead as he runs in the general direction of the fight, his anxiety already starting to spike. ' _I gotta get used to facing monsters. This won't do if I'm the strongest hero, but I'm too scared to fight!_ '

As more troubling thoughts creep into his mind, his body closes in on the waging battle between bug and machine, soon to change the fate of the world, forever.

' _188, 68, 54, 188, 68, 54, 188, 68, 54!_ '

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this tale, and I want to hear your thoughts on my idea. Any feedback is much appreciated and encouraged, like always!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chap 2: The fan

**Hello once again, and welcome to chapter 2!**

 **I must say, I am surprised, no, SHOCKED by the amount of favorites, follows and reviews I've gotten on the first chapter! I mean, 13 Reviews, 22 Follows and 14 Favorites? That's crazy! The MOST I was expecting was, like... 4 Reviews, 3 Follows and maybe 3 Favorites. AT MOST.**

 **I had no idea this many people would find it enjoyable. It's great news, for sure!**

 **Well, I hope the second chapter is as good as the first!**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts_ '

 _-_ _Memories-_

 _ **Sound Effects**_

 **POV ANNOTATIONS**

* * *

Chapter 2: The fan

* * *

 _ **Tptptptptptptp shhk tptptp**_

A bald man in his pajamas is running through the center of a desolate street, his feet scrape harshly against the pavement as he takes a sharp turn.

Further down the street, loud clangs and clashes can be heard between metal and hard chitin, with a jet of fire spewing out into the sky occasionally.

He looks up to see a dark cloud starting to form in the sky towards his destination, a cloud of mosquitoes. ' _Crap, I need to hurry! I can't let him blow himself up!_ '

He takes another turn, running down the street until he can see them in the distance.

"Perfect, just a straight shot from here! 188, 68, 54..." He reminds himself repeatedly as his running picks up pace, gaining more and more speed so he can make it on ti-

 _ **CRRCKtk tktkt tk tk**_

He blinks a few times and looks around to see that he is in some sort of library or book store of sorts, and the lower half of him is missing.

Wait..

Just outside, a man of mostly metal looks over at the lower half of what appears to be a man in pajamas sticking out of a book store's brick wall, after hearing a loud crash from behind him. ' _Who's this guy?!_ '

"Hey, are you okay?! If you are, you need to leave! It's dangerous if you stay!" The cyborg shouts at the presumed persons rear end, with said person on the other side wigging out.

"Ohmygosh, it's actually him! Eiii! Okay, okay calm down, calm down. Gotta get out of here and help." The man says to himself in an overly excited voice, before pulling himself out of the hole in the wall with a bizarre amount of ease.

He doesn't think he'll ever get used to that.

He looks over at the cyborg staring at him, and just stares back.

He has no words for how amazing the real life version of Genos looks, he could almost cry.

Though his missing left arm is worrying.

"Did you hear me? You need to leave, it's not safe! That swarm of mosquitoes is sentient! Once it realizes you're here, it'll attack!" The cyborg yells out once more, snapping the baldy out of his stupor.

"O-oh! R-right! Yes! I'll, uh.. Oh my.." He looks up at the swarm of mosquitoes with widening eyes as it descends towards them. ' _This is the embodiment of horror.._ '

The swarm crashes into the ground, spreading through the streets and into windows like a river of oil.

A few sparks and electrical tendrils emit from the palm of Genos' mechanical hand, who then points it towards the ground in front of him.

The bald man saw this, and realizing what happens next in the show, he had only one thing he needed to do..

"Incinerate!" Genos shouts, a massive jet of fire spews forth from his palm, igniting the flying insects until the entire place is set ablaze.

A few moments past, the surface area now glowing red hot from the exposure to such intense heat, Genos' expression serious and focused until a thought hit him. ' _Wait, that guy might of-_ '

He turns towards the strange man from before, his worried expression turning to one of utter confusion from the sight. ' _..What?_ '

The bald man from before is bellybutton deep in the pavement, his legs buried beneath the burning asphalt.

The man's eyes, having been shut tight this entire time, slowly open up to look back at the cyborg staring at him dumbly. ' _Who is this man?_ '

"Uh-uhm, hello I'm, uh, S-Saitama, hi.. Eheheh.." _Saitama_ waves sheepishly, before pulling himself out of the hole he shoved himself in.

His pajama pants intact. ' _Like hell I'm gonna be nude! I ain't that casual!_ '

"Ehihihihi! Idiot! I no longer need the tiny ones. I mean," The mosquito girl slashes at a building to her right, obliterating the top half in an instant.

Genos stares in shock by this display of power, while Saitama just stares in awe for a moment. ' _Woah, she is literally naked... Too bad she's a monstrous abomination.._ '

"Look... how strong I've become! Ehihii!" She turns to face them with a crazed expression, delighted in the new power she got.

Then, in an instant, she seemingly disappears from view, at least to Genos.

She reappears behind Genos, raising her arm to strike at her slower pray.

 ** _Clng-CKck_**

The mosquito girl's eyes widen, looking at her chipped claws that seemed to have broken considerably against this strange man in pajama pants?

"H-hey, put some pants on." Saitama says with a slight stutter, blocking the attack with his arm. ' _Okay, I can do this, she isn't that bad! Not scary at all, more like.. Like someone in a silly costume! Yeah, this should be easy then... right?_ '

She seems taken aback, either by the comment or the fact he could block her attack, or maybe both.

Genos turns around sharply with a gasp and jumps back, watching with his mouth agape at the spectacle before him, this seemingly normal looking man stopping this monster's attack with ease.

Mosquito girl's expression turns frustrated, she scoffs and jumps back a few meters from this bald stranger.

"And who are you, huh? Another robot freak sent to _exterminate_ me? Huh?!" She shouts at this new foe, who instead of getting riled up, just laughs instead.

Both Genos and Mosquito girl stare with confusion written all over their faces as his laughter dies down.

"Okay, okay. For one, _Neither_ of us are robots! Hahahah! He's _clearly_ a cyborg! And me? I'm just a normal human, just like all those that you've been sucking dry until now. Albeit, I am a very, _very_ strong human, but that isn't the point." Saitama says with a cocky smirk, though his face is covered in nervous sweat and there is a slight shaking to his knees. ' _Just talk and laugh until you can move again, come on man, just.. just calm down, you're way stronger than this ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING monstrosity_ '

"Oh, okay. Then what _is_ the point?!" She yells, frustrated by this mere human's attitude.

Though she is starting to think he isn't any 'mere' human at all, so she decides to take a more defensive stance.

"W-well, you see, um... the point is," In an instant he is standing in front of her with a finger poised to flick, with neither of the other two seeing him move. ' _He's fast!_ '

"Bugs... uh, suck." He flicks his finger, making sure to put as little power in it as possible, but still enough to kill, hopefully.

She _evaporates_ upon impact, with the next 10 buildings on either side down the road shaking and crumbling slightly from the blast.

Saitama stares with wide eyes, before looking down at his hands. ' _I had no idea it'd be that powerful.._ '

" _Gkah-agkhh!_ " He hears a strangled noise behind him and turns around to see Genos with a hilariously shocked expression, staring off to where the Mosquito girl was.

"O-oh, uh.. Ba dum tsh! Heheh, get it? Bugs, uh.. suck because they're, uh.. Mosquitoes and stuff.. _Koff_.. Anyways, you alright there?" Saitama approaches Genos until he is about 2 meters away, periodically looking down to make sure his pants haven't fallen.

"...Ah! Do not worry about me, this injury is nothing! My name is Genos, please may I be your disciple, Mr. Saitama?!" Genos bows greatly, startling Saitama in the process.

He doesn't know what to do with this, this weird attention is making him feel uneasy and nervous.

Like he's been asked to show his report to the rest of class, when he wasn't even the one that written it.

And maybe he shouldn't have told him his name so early, he's not sure how he feels about the _Mr_. honorific, it almost seems sarcastic until you realize it's Genos that's saying it.

"U-uhm.. Well.. Oh, to heck with it. Sure, why not? I'll try my best to teach you everything I know!" He says with a toothy grin and thumbs up, though to anyone who isn't awed, they would clearly see that it's forced.

"R-really?!" Genos looked relieved to hear this, though he quickly switches back to his stoic front.

"Y-yeah! Oh, uh, I live in the apartment complex on the corner of 54th and 68th street. My, uh, apartment number is 188. Whenever you want, you can come over and I can start teaching you, or something. Sound good?" Saitama says with a smile, slowly starting to get used to the situation.

The initial hype to talking to a fictional character is slowly ebbing away, though it is still really awesome.

"Yes, that should be fine. Thank you for accepting me as your disciple, Sensei!" Genos says with another bow, causing Saitama to smirk a bit in response. ' _Already calling me Sensei? That's interesting.._ '

"Ah, yeah. Well, uh... I'll see you later then. Oh, and, uh... Ah, nevermind. It's fine. See ya later, Genos! I've gotta go change, and.. do stuff.. _Khm_.. uh, bye." He says before awkwardly and briskly walking back to his apartment.

"Very well. I shall meet with you again soon, Sensei!" Genos says with yet another bow, before jumping onto a roof and jumping away. ' _What a powerful man.. I have to learn of his secrets.._ '

And with that, the two go separate ways, for now..

* * *

After losing track of where he was a few times, Saitama finally managed to find his apartment complex, entering his apartment shortly thereafter.

He walks up to the desk where his computer is, before slumping into the chair like a corpse.

He just stares blankly at the ceiling for a few seconds, until he can no longer contain his excitement.

"Hiiiih!" An almost painful looking smile breaks across his face. his hands tightly squeezing into fists a few inches away from his chest. ' _That was the most awesome thing ever! And this is what my life is now?!_ '

After a minute, the feeling passes, leaving him staring at his dark computer screen with a smile that'd seem very off putting if seen on Saitama.

"I can't believe this.. I can't.. AhhhhHHH! This is just- freakin', too much! This is crazy! What the hell?! What ancient gods did I appease to deserve this?!" He shouts to no one in particular, though maybe his neighbors heard him, if he had any that is.

"Okay, calm down, this is fine. _Great_ actually! I can-.. I can basically do whatever I want! I mean, _who_ could stop me?! _Hhh_... No, no.. I'd feel like garbage later if I abused this power.. Or hurt someone undeserving.. but _MAN_ just knowing, knowing that.. that I can, uh.. Crap.." He leans on his desk, looking over the keyboard keys absentmindedly. ' _What do I do now? Genos will be stalking me for the next few days if it plays out like the show, so what do I do while that's happening?_ '

He sits up from the chair, walking over to the closet and opening it.

His hero suit, the combo of yellow, white and red in the familiar pattern he knows all too well.

He always wondered how the suit never got destroyed in any of his fights, or how it seemingly magically repaired itself whenever he used it next episode when it did get damaged.

Maybe it was explained in lore he missed, like in one of the specials.

Though he was sure he watched them all, so maybe he just forgot.

He stares at the hero suit a little longer, gently rubbing his finger across the glove when an idea hit him.

"That's it!" He snaps his fingers, turning around and getting back into his computer chair.

With a button press, the computer roars to life, the screen lighting up to a user sign in interface with Saitama already logged on.

Definitely saved him there, as he doesn't know the password.

He clicks the browser icon, before typing into the search bar and pressing enter.

His smile widens as he reads through the results. ' _Oh, this is perfect! One is scheduled later today, a few hours from now. But should I wait? ... No, screw the storyline, I'm not going to be lazy like Saitama was_ _!_ '

Once he gets the information he wants, he closes the browser and turns off the computer.

He walks back over to the closet, before taking his hero suit down. ' _Time to get out of these torn pajama pants_ '

With a few buttons snapped together, zippers zipped and everything else neatly tucked in, he's almost ready.

He looks around the room a bit for a map, to make things easier.

And surprisingly there is one, in the corner of the top shelf of his manga collection. ' _Perfect, now I am ready!_ '

He opens the front door to his apartment, turning off the light before heading out.

He wonders what rank he'll get on the hero test as he makes his way to D-City.

* * *

"Okay, so.. I'm here, and the, uh.. There, that's the Hero recruitment place... So, where the heck is it?" He surveys the area from atop a tall office building, scratching his head before looking back at the map with a frustrated and confused expression. ' _Maybe I'm not where I think I am.. Dang it, never had to use a map before, and now I wish I did_ '

He stands up, looking further out towards the surrounding city, then down at his map once more, and back to the city. ' _Maybe the city is just much bigger than I think it is, and I'm not scaling it correctly in my head_ '

He looks down at the park with a statue of a man riding a horse, which he has been using as a landmark to know where he is on the map. ' _This doesn't make sense, am I just stupid or am I doing this wrong?_ '

He points to another landmark in the distance, a massive boulder split in two, that was perhaps used in a fight and is now there to immortalize the battle, and the park with his other hand.

He looks down at the map, seeing how the two relate to each other, before zeroing in on where the Hero recruitment center should be, direction-wise.

He stands on the railing on his tip-toes, looking off in the direction it should be, trying to scan as far as he can for the dome indicating the center.

... "There it is! Right there! Right freaking there, with the freakin' skyscrapers blocking most of it, I swear for the love of- Oouuaah... So much wasted time, damn it." He vents a bit before picking up his map and preparing for a controlled leap, which he has to admit is the funnest way to travel ever, period.

 _ **Bmff . . . ThmbShk**_

He leaps onto the roof of a building 3 blocks down, bending his knees greatly when he lands to prevent himself from creating more craters like he did before.

Which is actually easy to do, since timing it isn't a problem with how fast he can choose to be.

Which is also something that he doesn't understand, how he can experience time normally like everyone else.

But at the same time, when he wants to, he can just focus and decide to move with insane speed and accuracy.

Though to him it's more like everything else has slowed down to a near halt, like when he blocked Mosquito girl's attack from before.

He wonders a bit how far he can push his senses if he focused on them.

Like a superman 'listening to the world' kind of scenario, though he doesn't think he wants to try that as it might drive him insane.

With a few more leaps and " _gentle_ " landings, he is close enough to jump down to the road and walk the rest of the way.

He's honestly surprised how quickly he got control over his jumping, though it was probably because he focused on speed, not strength.

After all, a fist with infinite strength hitting a wall at 1 mph would simply pass through it, leaving a hole in it's wake.

But a fist with infinite strength hitting a wall at 1000 mph would obliterate the wall to pieces, as well as the surrounding building as well, probably.

Now that he thinks about it, that's probably why his flick was so powerful.

It's kinda hard to do a flick slowly, especially when you're on edge.

He shakes his head to pull himself out of his pondering, and focuses back on the massive dome in front of him.

There's already a line of potential heroes waiting to be let in, with some having already been let in.

He jogs up and stands at the start of the line, looking at all the outfits of the other possible recruits.

Some of them actually have really awesome outfits, with a few that look to be warming themselves up with quick jabs at the air, or handstand push ups.

How exciting, this might be the coolest line he has ever waited in.

He taps the shoulder of the person directly next in line, who seems to be dressed up as a fire hydrant with a water tank on his back.

"Hello! I gotta say, I really like your outfit." Saitama says with just a general happiness look on his face, the fire hydrant man turning his head to look back with a side glance.

"Oh, uh.. Thanks, I guess." He replies, not really sure how to respond to this strange bald hero wannabe.

"Yeah, it looks like it'll be really useful as well. Lots of fires can start in a monster fight, after all. Nice that you thought that through." Saitama at this point is just making idle conversation while he waits, though he does find the topic interesting.

The Fire Hydrant man turns more towards him, a slight glint in his eyes as he smirks.

"Right? That was my original idea. Some of these other guys say I look silly, but I bet they didn't expect I could do this as well!" He says, before crouching down and bringing his arms in.

And, much to Saitama's surprise, he actually looks like a fire hydrant.

If not a little bigger than normal.

"Woah! Camouflage as well! You can definitely catch some baddies off guard if you stand like that on the sidewalk or something. That's neat!" Saitama says, gently tapping the top of the 'hydrant' that returns a metallic sound. ' _Woah, it's actually made of metal. That's useful._ '

"Heh, yep. _Ahh_ , my name is Mizuta, by the way." Mizuta says as he stands back up, holding out a hand for a handshake.

"I'm Saitama, nice to meet ya." Saitama says with a smile, returning the handshake.

The two let go, Saitama fixing his cape a bit while Mizuta looks off towards the dome.

"We'll be going up, soon. By the way, I have to ask. What's your focus? I mean, are you just strong or fast or something?" Mizuta says, gesturing to his outfit seeing how it doesn't have a theme like his.

"Oh, oh yeah. Stupidly so, it's kinda hard to explain really.." Saitama rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh yeah? Try me, I'm curious now." Mizuta crosses his arms, a smirk on his face as he waits for an explanation.

"U-uhh.. Well.. Ah, here! This'll be a safe way to show you." He bends down and picks up a large nail that was laying between the crack separating the sidewalk and front ground to the hero recruitment facility, probably broke off a light post or something.

Mizuta stares confused and curious, wondering what he is doing.

"Okay, here. Watch this." Saitama takes off his glove, and places the large nail longways between his thumb and index finger.

He squeezes until his finger and thumb touch, Mizuta looking on with widening eyes.

"Here, see? I'm pretty strong, huh?" He lifts his finger, showing the once nail, now a flat disk on his thumb.

"W-woah.. Yeah, you're something else alright.. Is-is that what it takes to be a hero?" Mizuta looks up at Saitama, a worried look in his eyes.

"O-oh, no no! Don't get discouraged or anything, I'm probably going to get S-Class or something. I just hadn't signed up because, uh... _Khm_.. Anyways, I'm sure you'll be fine. Lots of less interesting people became heroes, so why not yourself, right?" Saitama tries encouraging him, not exactly wanting to scare away all the other participants like what happened in the show.

More heroes, the better, especially if a few of these guys could become B or A class.

"Okay, hold on a second here." Mizuta takes the now flat disc, and tries to bend it or deform it in any way, to check its authenticity.

He can't, with which his response is grabbing Saitama's hand and observing it.

"... What the heck, man? Not even a mark, or dent. Are you a cyborg or something?" He has to ask, prodding his index finger, which was pressed against the sharp end of the nail.

"Eh, nope. Just your average Joe. Heheh.." Saitama says, pulling his hand back and putting his glove back on.

Mizuta scoffs in disbelief.

" _Average_ , riiiight. _sigh_... You know what? Good luck to you, I hope you get into S-Class. You seem like someone who could put in some real work, and I can admire that. I mean, if you don't get into S-class, then I don't even think I'll be able to reach C-class! Hahaha!" He says half jokingly, patting Saitama's shoulder.

"Who knows, really! Hahah.. Um, have you ever tried becoming a hero before, Mizuta? You know, in these exams?" Saitama asks, Mizuta's smile faltering a bit as he looks off to the side.

"Yeah, twice... The first time was about two years ago. I was.. unprepared and didn't have any of the equipment I do now. I mean, heh, I just had basically a garden hose as my 'weapon'.. Yeah, I was royally rejected." He explains, shaking his head at his past self.

"The, uh, second time was a month ago. I had my equipment and stuff, but uh.. It malfunctioned during testing. I scored better, but still couldn't even reach C-class. But hey, third times the charm, right? And I tweaked my high-pressure water cannon so it wouldn't break like it did last time, and even perform much better than it did before. So I got that going for me." He shows off the 'water cannon' attached to his arm, which looks like the kind of nozzle used to cut steel using high-pressured water streams, though smaller.

"I see, well I hope that works out for ya! Good luck in the exams, Mizuta!" Saitama says with a pat on the back, seeing how they're approaching the entrance now that the line has gotten shorter.

"Ah, same goes for you, Saitama. Perhaps we'll cross paths again, but fighting monsters as heroes." Mizuta says with a wink, before walking up to the registration station. ' _Man, he was nice... And to think, all those nameless heroes and fodder people in the show, are now real... They're real people, with lives and problems of their own.. This world is massive.._ '

Next up follows Saitama, who begins filling out the registration papers with all the knowledge he has gained about Saitama throughout the years. ' _Name Saitama, Age 25, Height 5'9", Weight 154 lbs, Home Address... Apartment number 188, Z-54th St, Z-City.._ '

Then, with a confident yet social anxiety filled smile, he makes his way to the exam area with hopes of reaching S-Class.

* * *

 **And there ya have it!**

 **Mizuta probably isn't going to be a thing, and if he ever did return, it'll be more of a cameo than anything further down the story. He was basically my attempt at fleshing out the world, haha.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was a lot of things changed throughout me writing it. Some small, meaningless things. Others being entire chunks of the story, much like how I did the first chapter. I'm always so indecisive...**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! As always, feedback is welcomed and much appreciated as it helps me grow as an author.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
